


Of Kittens and Boredom

by Archangell



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, James is bored, M/M, Many cats invloved, Start of Relationship, The cats are fluffy so dose that count?, Well only 3, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: James is bored and manages to find himself a little adventure of sorts... or at least a cure to the boredom.





	Of Kittens and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a small little thing but grew into a monster LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you did :P

Like usual James couldn’t be bothered going to Mi6 after he completed his mission, so like usual he found himself walking the streets of London debating which house to break into. He couldn’t be bothered breaking into his usual targets, because they were getting to easy and repetitive. Also he didn’t exactly want their company.

Sighing, he drew his coat closer around himself to keep the night chill from creeping in. He was bored.

Down one street. Up some stairs. Turn. Down another street. Boredom.

Another turn. Another street. Some more stairs. Still bored.

Down some stairs. Over a bridge. Boredom. Meow.

… Meow?

Looking down James saw a little kitten peeking up at him, shivering so much it looked like it was experiencing a major earthquake. Sighing again he picked up the little thing and wrapped it tightly against him. He couldn’t just leave it there, could he?

But what the hell was he going to do with … it? No, not an it, a little girl.

He hoped? How was he supposed to know, it’s not like how to tell was in any of the spy training manuals… Not that he had read any of them.

James did have more experience with the ladies, but he knew flirting wouldn’t work on a cat of either gender. Maybe if he had some treats or food? Pity he didn’t have any on him. Suddenly he was wishing that Q did actually go through with his last threat and gave him cat treats and a yoyo for his last mission.

Speaking of Q, didn’t he say he had two cats already? Surly he could do with a third, really how much trouble would one more be?

Oooh, this was a good cure for James’s boredom. He’d have a new place to break into, since he never had broken into Q’s place before weirdly enough. And he’d more than likely annoy the young man, which would be a major perk. Annoying Q was high on James’s favourite things to do list. While he was at it he could kill two birds with one stone and return his gadgets, or lack there of.

With a spring in his step and a grin on his face, James moved on in search of Q’s place.

~~~

Arriving at the right location James started to scale the wall so he could climb through one of the windows. This was his usual method of getting into his targets flats, but much easier on previous tries. Obviously it would be much easier if he didn’t have a wriggly furry mess stuffed down his jacket.

Finally reaching and falling through the window (he hadn’t expected it to be unlocked) James picked himself up and began to gymnastic his way through Q’s maze of laser beams. Was this actually safe, especially with two cats wandering around? Maybe Q was lying about the cats?

Or not. There they were.

James stared at them. They stared back.

He couldn’t believe how fluffy they were. How in the hell did Q not get any of their hair on his hideous cardigans? James would’ve loved to know the secret before picking up his fluff ball.

After getting through the last of the laser beams, James put down the kitten in front of the two bigger cats and watched whilst they sniffed each other. He hoped that they didn’t eat each other, or else he’d have to tell Q why he didn’t have any more cats or inform him that his two were cannibalistic. Neither was a good option.

Once he sure that the cats could be safely left alone, James went to scout out the kitchen and try to locate some food, both for himself and the cats, only to find the kitchen bare apart from enough Earl Grey and cat food to last a life time.

Oh well, that’ll have to do for now. Feeding the cats and making himself a cup of tea, James moved into the lounge room and flopped down onto on of the couches. Surprisingly, the couch was comfier and the Earl Grey tastier then either looked.

Closing his eyes James relaxed, only jolting slightly when three lumps jumped onto him. Rain started to hit the windows and lull him to sleep.

~~~

James slowly blinked awake, sun streaming into his eyes and feeling a lot warmer than he should be for a winter’s morning. Sitting up slightly, he found himself with the three cats still on top of him, and also a rather fluffy blanket. Why did Q like fluffy things, James wondered. It could probably explain his hair though, which he could see sticking out of the other end of the blanket.

Wait, what? 

Q. Three cats. Himself. One small couch.

Or at least he had thought it was small when he had first sat down. It definitely must have been made of magic to fit all of them on it with a little room to spare, he decided. Either that or Q was more of a genius at engineering than he had let on.

Receiving a nudge from Q’s foot, James snapped out of his thoughts and found himself having a stare off with Q, much like he had the night before with the cats.

Q broke eye contact first as he twisted around to grab his glasses off the coffee table making the two bigger cats jump off James, meowing grumpily.

“I brought you a cat.”

“So I see. I suppose you think that’ll make up for not having any gadgets, breaking into my flat and using some of my precious tea?”

“Kind of? Maybe? Yes?”

Huffing Q sat back and crossed his arms. “If you make me some tea whilst I get ready and than take me to breakfast I’ll forgive you. I’ll even over look your snoring.”

James raised his eyebrows, he didn’t snore. He was sure of it, since no one had complained before. Both glanced down as a rumbling snore came from the kitten still snuggled against James.

“I think you owe _me_ breakfast.”

“Fine, but you can pay for the grocery shopping.”

“Oh how domestic.”

“Shut up, Bond, it’s the least you can do since now I’ve been burdened with your presence and that of your kitty cat.”

Grinning James got up and disposed the kitten onto Q. Stretching he wandered into the kitchen, this had definitely turned out to be a better cure for boredom then he had hoped.


End file.
